Bad Brothers
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Two brothers are on the lose in New York City raping and killing woman they find walking home for the night. They are now up to four victims and they are far from done and far from getting caught.
1. Chapter 1

11:30pm

A woman comes walking down Broadway. She is wearing a tube top, a leather mini skirt, and six inch heels. As she comes around a corner a man runs past her stealing her purse.

"Stop," she screamed after him. "Someone help me! My purse!"

Another man runs up behind her and wraps one arm around her waist and a hand around her mouth. He wore leather gloves that felt cold against her skin. She tried to scream but the sound came out muffled between his fingers.

The first man came back and whipped the purse at her smacking it hard on her side bringing her to her knees. She cried in pain as she fell forward on her stomach to the ground.

The two men dragged her back into an alley to the right side of the street. They pulled her behind a dumpster and took turns doing her while the other held her mouth shut. They had her for about an hour before she passed out from the lack of oxygen and the amount of pressure their bodies laid on her. They ran off after she was out cold.

9:00am the next day

A man walks out into the alley to take out his trash and sees the shoes of the woman. He rushes over to her and checks her pulse. _Faint but there._ He runs inside to call for an ambulance.

9:30am

"Beaten and possibly rape. Let's get her to Mercy," the EMT instructed his comrades.

"I came out to take out the trash and there she was," the man began to explain to Detective Olivia Benson. "I checked her pulse and then I ran in to call you guys."

"Did you see anyone else around here?" Olivia asked the man.

"No just her. It was nine in the morning behind my building. No one comes around here except some homeless guys and they haven't been by yet today to go through my garbage like usual," he chuckled to himself.

"Can you describe these men that you have seen come through here?" Olivia continued.

"Sure," the man shrugged.

"Ok," Olivia directed him to a sketch artist and then she walked over to her partner Detective Elliot Stabler. "Hey."

"This is the fourth one this month," Elliot said shaking his head. "Guy jumps a girl and drags her into a back alley and rapes her until she passes out. He has a buddy with him that holds her down."

Olivia shook her head. "License says she live only two blocks away."

"Getting raped in her own neighborhood, definitely our guys again," Elliot exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mercy Hospital

10:00am

"A collapsed lung and two fractured ribs," the doctor told the two detectives as they walked into the ER.

"Any traces of semen?" Olivia asked the doctor.

The doctor smiled, "Either your boys are getting dumber or bolder." He waved them over to a short corridor. "The one didn't use a condom at all but the other it looks like he used one but it broke mid-performance."

"How can you tell?" Elliot asked.

"Lubricant is mixed in the one sample but the other was just a straight shot," the doctor told them.

"Did we get an ID on either?" Olivia continued.

"Neither seem to be in the system," the doctor said shaking his head.

"Anything else?" Elliot huffed.

"Yeah, they're bothers," the doctor said looking up at him.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

Special Victims Unit

11:00am

"What have we got on these guys?" ADA Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot asked storming into the squad room.

"Nothing yet," Detective John Munch said with a sigh.

"There is nothing on these guys in any of the data bases," Detective Odafin Tutuola continued.

"Call me when you actually have something," Alex snapped and then rushed out.

Olivia ran after her. "Alex, wait! What's up?"

Alex turned around to look at Olivia when they had stopped in front of the elevator. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"Alex," Olivia said looking into her eyes.

"Have you ID'd the girl yet?" Alex sniffed.

"Still a Jane Doe. Her prints aren't in the system," Olivia said.

"Megan Cabot," Alex said with a cough.

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"The girl is my little cousin, Megan Cabot. She was coming to the city to look at schools," Alex told her, beginning to cry. She pushed on the elevator button rapidly as if that would magically make it come any faster. "I have to go see here. I have to call my uncle. I…" Alex cuffed her mouth with on hand and held onto the wall with the other.

Olivia put her hands on Alex's shoulders. "She will be ok Alex."

"She was raped! She is going to be far from ok when she wakes up!" Alex cried out. "I was supposed to protect her while she was here. Her father is in Dallas with other family and…"

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Olivia said.

The elevator door came open and Alex walked into it pushing the button for the street floor just as she had for the one in the hall.

Olivia stood at the elevator for another minute and then walked back into the squad room.


End file.
